


The Last One

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: He should have noticed when he had the chance
Kudos: 1





	The Last One

He was rarely at a loss for words, but there was one memory that continually evaded description. How could he capture the moment, the vision of light breaking over the earth, touching all – _nearly all_ , his mind amended. How could he describe the softening of the darkness in those – _fleeting_ – moments before the sun crept over the horizon? How could he describe the last time he was truly warm and suffused with the colors of the day? How could he describe that moment, _that_ sunrise?

On the morning of the day he was turned, he’d barely noticed it at all.  



End file.
